The present invention relates to a supplemental control valve device for supplemental control of the flow within the intake channel of an internal combustion engine.
DE 199 08 435 discloses a supplemental control valve device disposed in the intake channel of an internal combustion engine which is used to facilitate the impulse loading or charging of the combustion engine. In connection with an impulse loading in this arrangement, the supplemental control valve, which is disposed upstream of the conventional inlet valve of the internal combustion engine, is sealingly closed during the intake stroke of the piston during the time that the conventional inlet valve is in an open position so that a highly reduced pressure is created upstream of the supplemental control valve. Once the supplemental control valve is then opened, the in-flowing fresh loading receives a high impulse due to the thus created reduced pressure, whereby the filling of the combustion chamber is increased and a greater torque moment is achieved in comparison to an arrangement without impulse loading.
DE 43 14 809 A1, which the present invention improves upon, discloses a backflow valve disposed in the intake channel, which can, as necessary, be activated as well by remote force. The valve member is, for example, configured as a sealing body having a triangular cross-section, which is moveably guided via a shaft along a support element within the intake channel. The valve member can be activated solely by the pressure difference or, for example, by means of a position adjustment device such as, for example, a servomotor. The position adjustment device can include a mechanical linkage which projects into the intake channel from exteriorly thereof. The valve member can be configured as a truncated cone whose truncated peak is pulled inward. The valve member can be activated by means of an electromagnet or a pneumatic spring. A characteristic of the valve in accordance with the above-noted publication is that it leads to considerable turbulence and an increase in the resistance to flow through the intake channel.
DE 611 659 C1 discloses a rotational body configured in a sound dampening streamlined configuration, the displacement of which through its complete range operating to vary the cross sectional area of an annular gap.
The present invention provides a solution to the challenge of providing a supplemental control valve device in the intake channel of an internal combustion engine, which is of a simple configuration capable of handling the challenges provided in actual use to facilitate a more rapid flow through the intake channel due to only a minimum flow resistance influence and whose activation requires only relatively little energy.
In its open position, the supplemental control valve effects practically no increase on the flow resistance through the intake channel, as the top surface of the valve member in its opened position is seated in a flush manner on the balance of the oversurface of the flow body.
In connection with one aspect of the supplemental control valve device of the present invention, the flow body is further configured in an advantageous manner.
In connection with a further aspect of the supplemental control valve device of the present invention, it is achieved that the supplemental control valve device can be mounted in a simple manner in the intake channel, whereby, to effect actuation of the valve member, solely an electrical or, alternatively, a pneumatic or hydraulic, connection to the flow body is required.
In connection with a further additional aspect of the supplemental control valve member of the present invention, a very rapid and energy favorable actuation of the valve member is achieved.
The supplemental control valve device of the present invention can be deployed as well for impulse charging or loading and can be correspondingly configured therefor, such that, in an internal combustion engine, an operation without a throttle or butterfly valve is possible. Further, the supplemental control valve device provides additional operational freedom with respect to other types of load charging control arrangements.
The present invention is described in more detail in the hereinafter-following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof, taken in connection with the figures of the drawings.